


I Swear I Lived

by dumpsterdiva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but overall this is mostly, i guess, implied - Freeform, with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsterdiva/pseuds/dumpsterdiva
Summary: A collection of four (barely) connected Shatt drabbles with prompts given to me by @avagueidea from this post TY girl this fic is dedicated to you!!!





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avagueidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avagueidea/gifts).



> Ummmm so I'm new to this whole fanfic writing this so I'm not really sure what a drabble should be. 100 words? 1000 words? idk I just wrote under 1000 words and hopefully that's fine........ eerk. Anyways, enjoy these boys being sweet and adorable. I love this ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the Holts for prompt #9: “Don’t you ever do that again!”

One more cell to check. Just one more.

Shiro looked down at Pidge, who nodded briefly, but he could see desperation welling in her eyes. The further down the holding chambers they went, the more Shiro felt weighed down by that horrible sinking feeling. 

_They weren’t here either._

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Pidge quickly hacked into the door, squeezing her eyes shut as it slid open.

So it was Shiro who saw them first, gaping in disbelief for a few moments before croaking out a quiet, “Sam… Matt…” Pidge’s grip tightened on his arm as she opened her eyes and bolted across the cell.

“Dad! Matt!” Pidge called through choked sobs as she grabbed them firmly by the shoulders. “It’s me! I’m here. I’m…” Tears streamed down her face as her father and brother turned to look up at her, haggard and scarred, but still breathing, still alive.

“Katie, is that really you?” Sam asked as he moved his hand up to Pidge’s face. Pidge nodded mutely through her tears and nestled her face in her father’s chest, relishing in the fierceness of his hug despite his trembling and aching muscles.

Matt, on the other hand, had barely moved at all. His eyes were glazed over as if he hadn’t even noticed the emotional scene in front of him.

Pidge craned her neck to look at her brother. “Matt? Are you okay?”

Matt turned slightly to face Pidge and blinked slowly, before reaching out and patting her head gently. The dazed look on his face suddenly turned into one of shock and he rapidly moved his head up and down to assess both her and Shiro.

“It’s really you… This isn’t a dream. You’re real.” A little laugh escaped Matt’s lips as he brought his sister into a tight embrace. “You just looked so much like me that I thought I had to be dreaming, but you really came for me, lil’ pidgeon…” His voice trailed off and fixed his gaze on Shiro. “And you…”

Pidge’s eyes flitted between her brother and Shiro before nervously saying, “Matt, he only attacked you back then to—“ but before she could finish her sentence Matt had already tackled Shiro to the ground.

“Matt, stop!! He was only protecting you!”

But Matt wasn’t listening. He pinned Shiro beneath his legs and grabbed onto his collar, bringing their faces closer together. Shiro could only stare back at his former best friend in shock.

Through gritted teeth, Matt growled, “I can’t believe you.”

Pidge moved away from her father to separate the two, yelling, “Matt! Would you pl—“

She never got to finish her sentence as Matt closed the inch of space between him and Shiro and kissed him. Hard.

When Matt pulled away, tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed, “What the fuck were you thinking? You promised we would protect each other! Be together! How could you do that to me? You big self-sacrificing idiot! Don’t you ever do that again!” Throwing his arms around Shiro, Matt’s cries grew louder and echoed through the cell. Tears started to form in Shiro’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I… I know. I’m so sorry, Matt. I was just so scared I was going to lose you.”

Matt glared at Shiro. “And how do you think I felt all this time, knowing that I was safe while you were off fighting to the death every day?” Matt’s voice lowered to a soft whimper as he said, “I thought I would never see you again.”

Touching their foreheads together, Shiro whispered, “Me too. You have no idea how long we’ve searched. I was so afraid that you both were… but that doesn’t matter. We’re here now. And you’re crazy if you think I’m letting you out of my sight ever again.” Matt chuckled.

“That’s my line.” Their lips met again for another passionate, but softer kiss. Despite the salt from their tears and the metallic taste from the cut on Shiro’s lip, it was still incredibly sweet.

“Ahem,” Pidge coughed. Shiro and Matt quickly broke apart and looked at her sheepishly. 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh right, I uh may have forgotten to mention that your brother and I were… are… dating.”

Pidge looked to her father who nodded to confirm that he had already known. Turning back to Shiro and Matt, she burst into giddy laughter and tackled to the two to the ground. She was quickly joined by Sam and the four of them tangled their bodies together in a happy pile.

Through giggles, Pidge said, “Just wait until I tell the guys that _I_ might get to be related to Shiro. They’re all going to flip.”


	2. Sweet Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet emotional cuddles with our boys for prompt #28: “Marry me?”

Shiro initially panicked when he awoke to a strange, warm weight pressed against his side. He had pulled away, panting, but when he looked down to see Matt curled up against his side, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Letting his heart rate slow down, Shiro tucked Matt’s hair behind his ear and smiled at his serene expression. Nestling his face into Matt’s hair, Shiro breathed deeply and sighed. The comfort that washed over him made his eyelids heavy again. It was a luxury he hadn’t had in years.

Shiro was just about to drift off to sleep when Matt’s eyes slowly blinked open and he asked disbelievingly, “Shiro? Is that you?”

“It’s me.”

Tears welled up in Matt’s eyes. “It wasn’t a dream.”

Shiro brought him closer. “No, it wasn’t. I’m real. I'm here.”

“Mmm,” Matt replied as he traced his fingers along Shiro’s chest and tangled their legs tighter together. “I still can’t really believe it.”

“Me too,” Shiro replied gently.

Matt looked up and cupped Shiro’s face in his hand. “I never thought the day would come where reality was better than my dreams.”

As their lips met for a kiss that was so tentative and sweet that it made Shiro want to cry with relief, he realized he wanted this forever.

“Hey Matt.”

“Hm?”

“Marry me?”

Startled, Matt moved away from Shiro slightly before asking, voice quivering, “What?”

“Marry me,” Shiro repeated, this time firmer.

The frantic and passionate kiss that followed was all the answer Shiro needed.

 _Yes_.


	3. Disoriented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how these dumbasses started dating for prompt #38: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“How did you two start dating anyways?”

Matt looked up from his ice samples and blushed. Shiro perked up next to him and pushed himself towards Hunk.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to tell this story.” 

“Shiro…”

“Shush, Matt. The people need to know.” The paladins, Allura, Coran, and Sam Holt anxiously watched the two men, wondering if they had accidentally opened a can of worms.

“It’s not that big of a deal. It was just a tough day of training for deep space travel and I was feeling lightheaded. Shiro took me back to his room to take care of me and that’s when I asked him.”

Shiro spluttered, “You’re leaving out all of the good parts. I didn’t just take you back to your room. You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Matt flushed deeper. “I didn’t mean too.”

“Oh, like how you didn’t mean to drag me into bed, refuse to let go, and kiss me?” Shiro deadpanned.

“I was disoriented!” Matt protested.

“Haven’t you always been gay?”

“I didn’t mean _sexual_ orientation, you dumbass.”

Shiro sighed and asked, “Would you just let me tell the story properly?”

Matt pouted. “No, that’s all there is to it! Why do they need to know every detail?”

Shiro tilted his head and said plainly, “Because I want to brag about how cute my fiancée is.” Somehow Matt turned five shades redder than before.

Seven identical cries of “FIANCÉE?!” echoed through the castle as Shiro dodged Matt’s wild punches, laughing all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few days or weeks after the last one. They didn't want to tell everyone they were enGAYged yet because they didn't want to distract them from missions until they had bought the rings and started planning a ceremony, but Shiro couldn't help himself..... LOL


	4. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute married life back on Earth for prompt #11: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This barely has anything to do with the other stories but like....... I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY AND SAFE ON EARTH LET ME LIVE

“Matt?” Shiro asked as he padded into the living room. _Where did he go_ , he wondered as he wandered into the kitchen.

A flash of orange outside the window caught his eye and Shiro looked out to see Matt crouched in the snow, rolling a giant snowball. A warm fondness curled around Shiro’s heart like a blanket to see his husband’s giddy expression.

Opening the window, he called out to Matt, “Enjoying yourself?” Matt looked up from his work and waved at Shiro.

“It’s the first snow!” he said enthusiastically and Shiro simply smiled.

“I can see that, but finish your snowman later. Come inside and help me make breakfast.” Matt rolled his eyes but complied.

Closing the window, Shiro walked over to the door to greet Matt. Shivering slightly as he opened the door, he watched as Matt trudged towards him, hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

“Aw, don’t sulk. We can play together after we…” Shiro’s voice trailed off as he watched Matt extract something from his pocket.

Shit. 

Attempting to quickly back up into the house, Shiro cried, “Matt, I swear to god. Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” With a splat, the snowball landed squarely on the side of Shiro’s face and dripped down onto his shirt, making him shudder. Whirling around to glare at Matt, he grumbled, “I’m going to make you regret that.”

Cackling, Matt prepped another snowball. “Is that so? You and what army?” he teased.

Shiro grinned and suddenly sprinted at Matt at full speed.

“Wait, Shiro. You’re not wearing shoes! You’re gonna—oof!”

As Shiro tackled his husband to the ground, smearing snow on his face. “I don’t need an army to take you down.”

Matt frowned and wiped the snow off his face. “You’re going to get hypothermia.”

Shrugging, Shiro said, “Worth it,” and bent down to meet Matt’s icy lips. As the heat of their kiss melted the ice, Shiro felt cool water trickle down his throat.

Breaking away first, Matt smiled serenely and quietly asked, “What happened to making breakfast?”

Shiro locked their lips again and muttered through the gentle movements, “Got distracted.”

With a laugh, Matt whispered, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had as much fun with this as I did!!! This was my first real Shatt fic dedicated just to them, although it's not really that well thought out. I just kind of ran with it and wrote whatever came to mind first. Thank [@avagueidea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avagueidea/pseuds/avagueidea) for getting me to do this!!! (and read her fics!!!)


End file.
